Aquí con migo
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: Kai, Takao, Rei y Max, estan en uno de los dias de entrenamiento matutino, pero este, no sera como los demas, es hora de decirse lo que sienten, advertencias: YAOI asi que homofobicos ¬¬ no entren, parejas: Kai x Takao y Rei x Max! n.n


**"Aqui... con migo"**

**Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**Hola! n.n les traigo un nuevo fic!... en este caso no se si sea un one shot u.u o uno de varios caps, depende como me salga X3 pero buehh... este fic es YAOI homofobicos por favor no leer ¬¬... ademas, y ya saben, yo solo escribo Kai x Takao! nOn mi pareja favorita y va dedicado a todos los que gustan de esta pareja n.n, en especial a mi familia como siempre xD espero les guste! nOn ahi se los dejo! n.**

**(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)**

Es un dia como cualquier otro de la semana, exactamente, Miercoles... el tercer campeonato acababa de terminar con el tri campeon Takao Kinomiya (Takao: wee... sii los amo! nOn, Kit: 0w0... saliste creido ¬¬) y por eso ellos, es decir, el equipo de Takao no tenian clases (Kit: genial! nOn) tenian un mes de vacaciones, pero a eso... no se le llamaban exactamente vacaciones... Kai habia vuelto a su equipo, por lo tanto, eso significaba entrenamiento para todos... Y es un día normal, a las 6 de la mañana reuniendose todos en el parque central, como siempre, ya era matutino, hasta Takao estaba, dificilmente, acostumbrado.

Por supuesto que el primero en llegar era Kai, quien ya hacia un poco de calentamiento, luego llego Rei y Max y Takao llegaron juntos.. cosa que molesto a Kai, desde que termino el tri campeonato se habia dado cuenta de que amaba a Takao... le habia costado admitirlo, un chiquillo como el le habia robado el corazon... y desde entonces sus celos lo atacan constantemente... es decir, eso es normal, cierto? nadie culpa a un enamorado por eso, aunque, varias veces tuvo que amenazar a varias personas qpara que no se acercen demasiado a Takao, entre esas: Yuriv, Brooklyn, Zeo, Ozuma, Garland... si que su lindo niño tenia admiradores, y no los culpaba, es decir, es Takao Kinomiya, un chico realmente encantador, cuando se lo propone, hermoso, inocente, en fin, perfecto para Kai. Pero lo gracioso era que el grandioso Hiwatari no se lo habia dicho, miendo, talvez?... si eso era, miedo a ser rechazado por la unica, quizas, persona que pudiera amar.

En fin, retomando la historia, ya todos estaban reunidos... Kai no esperaria mas para preguntar porque Max venia junto con, segun el, SU Takao.

Max!-llamo Kai duramente, el rubio se acerco un poco intimidado, eso lo noto Rei, claro, despues de estar todo el tiempo viendolo se le quedaron grabadas todas sus acciones

Si, Kai?

Solo quiero preguntarte... pero promete que no diras a nadie lo que te estoy diciendo-dijo mas serio, Max tan solo asintio con la cabeza... mientras Takao no los perdia de vista, odiaba la suerte de Max...-bien.. quiero preguntarte, porque viniste junto a Takao?

Ehh?-Max no entendio muy bien la pregunta, porque eso, tan insicnificante, le interesaba a Kai?... o puede ser... "no, estoy volviendome loco" y si fuera 'eso' Takao seria muy suertudo, para su persona, claro-bueno... veras Kai, es que fui a dormir a su dojo-mala respuesta... la sangre de Kai estaba hirviendo... "que ha ido a dormir?... cuantos significados tiene esa simple palabra, dormir" una venita empezo a notarse en la frente de Hiwatari, esto fue notado por Rei, que se apresuro a ir con Max...

Lo siento, Kai pero se hace tarde, voy a correr con Max-dijo Rei arrastrandolo a la espesura del parque...

**Nota de Kit-chan: wueno... u.u lamento interrumpirles jeje xD ya decidi y sera un one-shot.. O.O esperen! . aun no se pasen! bien... a partir de aqui, sera lo que pasa en el parque con Rei y Max n.n o sea que se dividira en dos, les avisare cuando sea el turno de Kai y Taka-chan! nOn.. ok, eso era todo 0w0.. sigan con la lectura... ah! no se olviden de lo reviews xD**

Se internaron en la espesura del parque... era algo asi como un bosque-parque tenia muchos árboles, flores, arbustos, en fin, lo que un jardin inmenso siempre tiene... perderse ahi, aunque no me crean, es muy facil... cada esquina lleva a otra direccion, claro, si no conoces el parque... ellos casi siempre venian con Kai, que ya lo conocia como la palma de su mano (Kai: O.O esperen... eso es nuevo, Kit: ¬¬ ahh... -w-) pero esta vez... para alegria de Rei, ellos estaban solos... lo que significa que...

Estamos perdidos...-dijo Max dando un suspiro

Yo... lo siento Max.. pero se veia que Kai estaba muy enfadado... por algo-no queria que te gritase o...-se dio cuanta muy tarde haba hablado de mas

En serio, Rei?-dijo muy feliz Max... sus bellos ojos celestes se iluminaron

S-Si!-dijo Rei

Gracias!-grito Max, abrazandose a Rei, quien se sonrojo-eres muy... (Max: O.O)... bueno!-se sonrojo y separo de Rei como un rayo... estaba nervioso, solo, sonrojado, y... SOLO con su querido Rei-bien... pues... que opinas si vamos a correr un poco?

Cl... claro!-la alegria de Rei es muy dificil de describir (Kit: por lo que no lo hare xD) estaba.. SOLO con SU Max!... se presento la oportunidad perfecta...

Asi los dos enamorados, podria decir aunque aun no se hayan dicho nada, salieron corriendo quien sabe por donde... talvez, si corrian y corrian llegarian a algun lado "mas solo donde pueda decirte todo Max".

Asi ellos siguieron corriendo a quien sabe donde, pero claro, eso no iba a durar muchos, tomando en centa la resistencia que tenia Max al estar corriendo sin saber a donde y sin una sola gota de su preciada coca cola en manos (Kit: -) , pero, en fin, ya que estaban ahi... deberia aprovechar la oportunidad para estar junto a Rei... desde hace cuanto tiempo que lo quiere?... creo que desde que lo conocio, odia ser tan timido, en especial con Rei, bah! hay que admitirlo, el era timido SOLO con Rei... ahh... lanzo un suspiro...

Ya estas cansado, Max?-pregunto Rei deteniendose, ganado la atencion de Max

Eh?.. o.o... no, bueno.. si, si esty cansado, tu no?

Claro, no se cuanto tiempo llevamos corriendo

Hey! mira... ahi hay una bello árbol...

Con una bella sombra! nOn

Asi es, vamos?

Claro!

Los dos se miraron, dorado contra celeste... se quedaron asi, por unos minutos, luego, como sempre, se ruborizaron y desviaron las miradas hacia otro lugar, un punto vacio, luego se pusieron a correr hacia el árbol que habian visto, el unico que seria testigo de su primer beso.

Llegaron muy felices y se tiraron en el piso, respirando agitadamente, sus pechos suvian y bajaban en el mismo ritmo tenian los ojos cerrados muy felices porque podrian descansar. Rei se levanto, dispuesto a hacer loq ue tenia planeado, miro a Max... "baya si que es muy hermoso" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, Max estaba con los labios semi abiertos, con algunos rayos de sol dandole a los cabellos que les hacian ver mas dorados de lo que ya eran... se perdio en esa imagen, que no se dio cuanta de que Max ya abria los ojos...

o.ô que pasa Rei?-dijo sonrojado por la mirada (Kit: otro etchi ¬¬) que le dirigia Rei

Eh?.. o¡o.. no.. na... nada

¬¬ porque sera que no te creo

Bueno si.. hay algo que tengo que decirte-lo dijo con mucha seriedad... esto preocuppo algo a Max

Asi? o.ô pues... dime

Pero creo que no podria, es mejor hacerlo con hechos

Cuando termino de decirlo rei se fue acercando a Max, quien estaba mas que sonrojado... pero no se apartaba, quien sabe a lo mejor era lo que tanto esperaba, asi que no se movio... aun tenia los labios semi abiertos, Rei ya no esperaba mas por probarlos.. y no lo haria, seguia acercandose con la delicadeza de un felino, hasta que sus narizes chocaron, ese simple roce proboco que Max se estremeciera hasta la punta de sus cabellos... "un simple roce". Rei sonrio, ya era hora, y sin mas se lanzo a probar los dulces labios de Max, quien ahogo un quejido contra los labios de su Rei, cerro los hojos dejandose llevar abrazando a Rei por su cuello, atrayendolo a el... culminado su beso.

Te amo Max!

Yo tambien Rei

Sonrieron

Se Miraron...

Ya no hacia falta nada...

**Nota de Kit: muy cursi? o.Ô... TwT... espero que no, porque a mi me gusto xD... pero aqui viene la parte, mi parte favorita, la de Kai x Takao! nOn... recuerden que se centra desde que Rei y Max salieron corriendo n.nU... en fin, aqui se los dejo...**

Pero que es lo que le pasa?-dijo Kai viendo a los dos chicos correr hacia el parke-bosque-se van a perder, ellos no conocen el camino...

Mejor aun-dijo Takao parandose junto a Kai... viendo en la misma direccion

Porque lo dices?

Porque ellos dos necesitan estar un tiempo solos... un momento, no me digas que el grandioso Hiwatari ni sabe que sienten ellos? ¬¬

u.u ya vasta Takao... pero dime que se traen

Ahh...-suspiro- pues... ellos dos se gustan, pero la duda de no saber que es lo que siente el otro hace que no se digan nada

Ya veo-dijo

Los dos se quedaron callados, era cierto que con Kai no se podia hablar, pero de todos modos... eso no ayudaba con su nerviosismo... tampoco al de Kai.

Bien, ya que se fueron, vamos los DOS a correr tambien-dijo Kai algo sonrojado, haciendo sonrojar mucho mas a Takao, quien creia que irian a buscar a Rei y Max, pero, dejaria pasar esta oportunidad?... no era tan tonto.

Claro, Kai, como diga el lider!-dijo Takao sonriendo, sabia que eso molestaba a Kai... y... le gustaba molestarlo

ù-ú... Takao ya deja de molestar-dijo Kai empezando a correr, dejando atras a Takao, quien se dio cuenta y salio corriendo gritando "Hey espera Kai!".

Y asi salieron corriendo, pero lo que no sabian, era que se estaban iendo por otro lugar, uno totalmente desconocido, hasta para Kai, pero... no creo que no lo sabian, al menos Kai, quien se encontraba vigilando a Takao para que lo siguiera... tenia un plan, esta vez no dejaria pasar esa oportunidad.

Estaban en silencio, adentrandose a una espesura de plantas, Takao miraba todo sorprendido, no conocia ese lugar, le parecia realmente hermoso, el sol alumbraba delcadamente cada planta, dandole un aspecto mistico, se oian a los pájaros cantar, y algunos sonidos extraños, posiblemente de animales, todas esas caracteristicas llenaban el lugar, estaba realmente maraavillado, y como Takao muestra sus sentimientos, esta no iba a ser la unica vez que no lo haga, su rostro estaba iluminado, tenia una gran sonrisa y sus bellos ojos estaban realmente, despidiendo chispas... esa imagen no la perdio de vista Kai, si que Takao era realmente bello, como siempre lo habia pensado, desde que lo conocio... definitivamente, el que tenga el corazon de esa hermosa criatura seria un milagro.

Siguieron adentrandose, el plan de Kai daba resultado, por lo que se sentia muy orgulloso.

Takao...-no recibia respuesta-Takao...-tampoco-TAKAO!

eh?... que pasa, porque gritas Kai? o.O

Detente!-y Kai corrio con todas sus uferzas, ya que Takao estaba ams adelante que el, Takao estaba tan distraido que no se habia dado cuenta, tampoco habia escuchado que Kai que le decia que al frente habia un barranco.. estaba a punto de caer, cuando siento que algo lo empujaba y un peso caia sobre su cuerpo, cerro los ojos para soportar el dolor, la respiracion se le habia ido por un momento, que fueron pocos segundos.

Empezo a abrir los ojos, lentamente, como no queriendo saber quien era el que estaba encima suyo, aunque ya tenia la ligera sospecha de quien era...y ... por eso mismo... no queria abrirlos, estar asi le era muy reconfortante, no queria que terminase... pero... tenia que hacerlo. Abrio sus ojos azules, encontrandose con unos ojos rojizos... sabia que lo iba a hacer desde un principio y se habia dicho que no se sonrojoria... y ... aun asi... lo hizo, su rostro se tiño de un color rojizo..sus mejillas ardian y su corazon palpitaba a mil por hora.

Kai vio la cosa mas bella que haya visto en su vida, un bello ángel sonrojado... sus mejillas parecian como cerezas, las cuales ya queria saborear, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos... esos bellos ojos que siempre amo, y que ahora estaban tanc erca de los suyos... y... esos labios, con los que habia soñado, ya ni sabia cuantas veces, los labios que queria degustar, besar, sentir con los suyos... esos majares que lo esperaban, que lo llamaban como ansiosos del primer beso... y no le haria esperar, no esta vez.

Takao estaba como siempre habia querido estar con Kai, no podia culparse por eso, cerro los ojos... dejandose llevar, esperando a que Kai de el primer paso... se sonrojo aun mas por eso...

Kai sonrio, la inocencia de Takao era unica... su lindo niño ya estaba entregandose... no lo decepcionaria, cerro sus ojos y fue acercandose a Takao, hasta sentir la respiracion de este... se quedo ahi quieto, deleitandose con la cercania de su Takao... y.. luego... sin pensarlo... lo beso... el contacto entre sus labios fue llano y puro... los dos se estremecieron, aunque Takao lo haya hecho hasta la punta de su pelo... Takao abrazo a Kai por el cuello atrayendolo a el, y Kai no se opuso, si no que agarro a su ángel por la cintura e hizo que los dos se levantasen, asi, Takao quedo pegado al pecho de Kai y este abrazaba sobreprtectoramente a Takao.

Se separaron, se vieron, se sonrojaron...

Te amo Kai-dijo Takao sonrojandose, esperando la respuesta de Kai-se... se que talvez... tu no sientas lo mismo, o que solo haya sido un juego... yo-pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos azules de Takao, Kai se preocupo... beso a Takao en cada ojo, luego le sonrio.. haciendo sonrojar a Takao.

Tranquilo, yo tambien te amo, te ame desde siempre Takao

Takao sonrio, la felicidad que le invadia era infinita, tanta que se lanzo a abrazar a Kai con todas sus fuerzas, Kai correspondio al abrazo... luego se separaron, para volver a unirse en un tierno beso lleno amor, culminado, asi, su entrega...

**Nota de Kit: Creo que la influencia de "el nombre de la rosa" (es un libro) influyo mucho en este fic u.uU, pero... me ha gustado! xD... espero que a ustedes tambien, y tambien espero recibir sus reviews.. les agradecer mucho! nOn, bien, espero que les haya gustado! n.n**

**Matta Ne!**

**Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya**

**PD: Aconsejo leer "El Nombre de la Rosa" de Umberto Eco, es muy bueno! nOn... xD, pero, muy largo . tiene 606 paginas, asi que es para los que les gusta leer n.nU como a mi, ademas tiene partes yaoi OO.. en fin, ya em voy, no se olviden de los reviews, por fis!**


End file.
